Ultimate He Man
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Reinvision "I am Adam, Prince of Eternos and Guardian of the Lost Castlecity of Grayskull. Amazing powers were revealed to me when I was given the Sword of Power. Few share my secret as I fight the mysterious armies of Skeletor as He Man the Chosen One."
1. Chapter 1

_The Planet Eternia: a world of magic and technology, but more than anything, a world of peace and harmony of its people. For generations this quiet world had known no wars, no major dangers. But before history was recorded a prophecy was made. It warned of dark times coming, evil beyond the Eternian People's imaginations and nightmares. But in Eternia's darkest hour, a champion will rise up to challenge the darkness and he will bare the power and wisdom of the Masters of the Universe. He will be chosen and named by his own enemies, and will bring forth justice and hope to a decaying society._

**ULTIMATE HE-MAN**

_Chapter 1: Council of the Skull_

Eternos, capitol city of the planet, stood brilliantly upon the hills overlooking the Great Plains and the mystic forest. Its tall buildings and lavished palace were known throughout the land. Inside the walls of the Royal Palace, a young man walked along the bricked path. He had trimmed yet unruly blond hair and a small slim build, standing barely over five feet tall, and looked as if he'd weigh one hundred pounds if he was soaking wet. Behind him followed a lanky green and yellow Eternian Tiger who was glancing around nervously.

"Duncan, are you around?" The boy called out as he entered a garage-like workshop.

"Sorry, Addie," a feminine voice called out from under a jacked up Wind Raider. "Pops is with your dad. I heard something about trouble on the eastern side of Eternia. Not that I was eavesdropping or anything … can you hand me the wrench?"

"Sure, if you stop calling me that," the young Prince Adam sighed as he picked up the requested tool from the table. He looked at it for a moment before walking around to the jacked side of the vehicle. "So what's wrong with the Raider?"

"Of course, Prince Addie, and nothing's wrong with it." The owner of the two coverall covered legs sticking out from under the vehicle respond, holding out her soiled hand for the tool. "Just had an idea for how to make it turn a little sharper." The girl worked a while longer while Adam stood beside her. "There, that should do the trick." She said crawling out from under the vehicle. Her long red hair was tied in a lose ponytail, falling over her bare shoulder. Her coveralls were undone, and the top part was hanging around her waist, revealing her red sport's bra. "Want to give it a spin later, guys?" Teela asked smirking at the horrified expression given by the pet of her best friend for sixteen years.

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"No reason."

"I don't believe you."

"You never do."

"Oh come on Adam," Teela sighed in frustration blowing her auburn bangs from her dirty face. "You'll miss having fun with me, Addie. Once I'm a member of the Royal Guard, I won't have time to play anymore."

"You have to be eighteen to join the Guard, Teela," Adam rolled his eyes as his best friend put the tools in their proper places, and lowered the Wind Raider. "So I only have two more years to put up with you?" He asked, smirking when she turned around and planted her fists on her hips.

"Maybe it will be me free of you, little boy," She said to the shorter prince.

"Who says?" Adam smirked. "I might just assign you as my personal body guard, that way you HAVE to do everything I say without arguing … for a change." Adam turned toward the door before the redhead could respond. "Lets go, Uncle Keldor can tell us what's going on."

"How about Pops can tell us what's going on?" Teela said walking beside the prince, with Cringer the tiger walking along between them.

"What's Uncle Keldor ever done to you to make you not like him?" Adam asked glancing toward his friend.

"I just … don't trust him," Teela said pulling her overalls over her shoulders but leaving it unzipped down the front. "He gives me the creeps."

"Uncle Keldor's a great man," Adam defended firmly, surprising his redheaded companion.

"Fine, whatever, sorry I said anything, Addie," Teela held up her hands and took a step from the young prince.

"And STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he growled and turned to stomp away from the smirking carrot top.

"Oh come on, don't sulk," Teela chuckled as she trotted up beside the prince with his hand stuffed in his pockets and his body hunching. "Aren't royalty supposed to have good posture?"

"Aren't royalty supposed to have respect?" Adam countered, not sounding half as intimidating as he wanted to.

Teela started to counter again when a pair of cloaked figures bumped into him roughly. "I rest my case …" Adam grumbled before he looked up to see the 'man's face under his cloak. "TEELA GET OUT OF HERE!" He cried out before what seemed like a group of snakes oozed from the sleeves of the cloak their fangs bearing down on the young frail prince with loud hisses.

Adam gasped in surprise when he was tackled to the side and could only see red as he hit the ground. The red sheet pulled away revealing itself to be Teela's hair as she climbed off his body to see the two Snake Men release countless serpents from their robes and were crawling toward them rapidly.

"Adam, go!" Teela cried, as she positioned herself between the prince and the snakes.

Adam tried to climb to his feet but pain in his ankle kept him on the cold hard ground and in the path of the snakes.

Teela stood her ground between her friend and the snakes, but closed her eyes tight awaiting the pain, but when it never came she slowly, testingly opened one. To her and Adam's surprise and judging by the wide-eyed looks on Snake Men they too were awestruck by the sudden stop by their venomous serpents.

"Leave us," a monotone voice spoke from behind Adam and Teela. The redhead and the prince looked back to see a beautiful blond woman, appearing to be in her mid 20's approaching them with her hand outstretched to the snakes. She was in a white and gold skirt, with matching gold boots, a long flowing red cape, and a golden winged tiara placed atop her long flowing blond locks.

She stopped beside Teela with her emotionless blue eyes staring at the snakes, which all seemed hypnotized by the woman. "I will repeat myself only once more. Leave us." She said again in the same cold emotionless tone.

"Cool …" Teela whispered as the snakes all turned and slithered away from the scene and toward the outskirts of the city.

"Who do you think you …" One of the Snake Men hissed, before the blonde drew what at first appeared to be a short sword with an emerald stone in the center. But as soon as the sword was drawn it began to shift and change as if it was alive, growing in length and with, and the hilt continued moving around the stone constantly.

"I am She-Ra, Guardian of Grayskull and Eternia. You will leave now, with or without your own mental consent." She-Ra stated with a slight tilt of her head.

"You do not know who you're messing with …" the lead Snake Man growled only to squeak when She-Ra lifted him to the air with one hand.

"You will leave without your mental Consent then. Very Well." She said before throwing the monster high into the air and as he came down swung her sword like a bat sending him flying through a few stone statues before finally coming to a stop half way through a thick stone wall. "What about you, with or without mental consent?"

"Bye!" He hissed before running away as fast as his constraining cloak could carry him abandoning his ally.

She-Ra turned to the two teenagers and stared at Adam and for a moment an unrecognizable emotion crossed She-Ra's crystal blue eyes. "Adam, are you ok?" Teela asked as she dropped down to her friend's side.

"Your body is injured," She-Ra said in the exact same monotone voice as she dropped to one knee before the prince. "I will help." She whispered before she gently touched Adam's throbbing ankle. Teela watched the woman in fascination as her hands gave a faint glow that traveled to Adam's booted foot.

"How …" Adam asked softly as the throbbing and soreness fully stopped. He sat up and looked at the woman. "Do I know you?"

"I will watch over you …" she whispered and Teela gapped and growled when she moved in quickly and kissed Adam on the cheek, before leaping away and disappearing into an alley.

The two teens sat there for a moment. "Don't tell me … you like her?" Teela breathed deeply. "You always like the creepy ones."

"Adam!"

Teela and Adam glanced up to see his father King Randor and his two advisers, Teela's father Duncan the Man-At-Arms of the Eternos Senate, and Randor's brother Keldor.

"Adam I am … relieved to see you unharmed," Keldor smile as he beat the boy's own father at hugging him. "When we heard you were attacked by Snake Men, we feared the worst!"

"I'm fine, Uncle Keldor, She-Ra saved me," Adam said and Randor and his advisors looked at one another.

"I didn't know she actually existed …" Duncan rubbed his goatee.

"She knew magic like Uncle Keldor," Adam said to his father. "I hurt my leg when I fell and she healed it." He said as he got up with Teela and Keldor's help but stood on his own easily. "See, never better!"

"We seem to owe her a debt of gratitude to this She-Ra then," Duncan said with a glance to the king.

"This unfortunate event could be a blessing in disguise," Keldor said with a serious expression. ""Surely the attack on the young Prince's life would stir the senate into action." Keldor nodded.

"That is where we were going to begin with, brother," Randor nodded, before turning to his son and his best friend. "Adam, Teela, go to the palace and stay there till we get back," the King ordered. "That may not have been the Snake Men's final attempt."

"You're right, Randor." Duncan nodded, pointing to two of the guards accompanying them. "Escort the children to the palace. Stay safe, Teela, Adam."

"Adam, you'll find Lyn in my wing of the palace. And don't forget to take your vitamin elixir, remember the warning about missed dosage. Also make sure she breaks for lunch. Such a hard working girl …" Keldor smirked at Teela causing a chill to run up her spine.

Adam and Teela both nodded respectively to the three, before walking away with their guards.

"I don't like him …" Teela rubbed her arms as she zipped up her coveralls.

"You don't like anybody," Adam smiled, petting the still trembling tiger at his side.

**UMOTU**

"My friends of the Eternian Senate," Keldor said in the large rounded Senate Chamber filled with representatives of every nation and tribe on Eternia. "What you see here is a sign of the day: Super Powered … freaks taking the law and the land by their own means. The Snake Men, Ram-Man, Man-E-Faces, Stratos the Birdman, this She-Ra who arrogantly endangered the young prince's life by fighting in our beautiful, peaceful city: They are a great threat, and that's why I say we should not welcome them to do their 'thing' but create a force to stop them and any others from following in their footsteps."

"Forgive me, Keldor," Duncan spoke up, glancing for permission from the King at the head of the Senate chamber. "But to put the heroes of our land in the same sentence as the Snake Men is a grave mistake." Duncan turned to the Senate. "What we need to do is unify the heroes and Eternos as one. If we are to defeat the revival of the Snake Men threat we must work together as one, not fight amongst ourselves!"

"And what? Let Ram-Man lead the Royal Guard?" Keldor laughed, "Or maybe let this Moss Man creature see what he can do with the Royal Garden! We cannot let those who would foolishly endanger innocent lives continue to misuse their 'abilities'."

"Lord Keldor," the Senator from the Southern Colonies spoke up. "And how might you combat these… people, should the Senate accept your proposal?"

"I'm glad you asked," Keldor beamed at the Senator while Duncan and Randor looked at each other with vague defeated looks. "I suggest controlled enhancements on our own most loyal soldiers." Keldor stated with a smile. "With the support of my special forces, we can and will have the matter well in hand in no time at all."

"Only a handful of the powered beings are threats though!" Duncan argued heatedly, "She-Ra herself SAVED the prince from the Snake Men, not endangered him!"

"How about your own brother? I believe he goes by Fisto," Keldor responded causing Duncan to blanch. "Within the last five months he has done close to seven thousand gold in property damage. With that in mind you believe that they should just be allowed to do what they choose?"

"I make a motion to make a committee," another senator spoke up. "To further investigate the powered ones before we make a decision."

"I second that!" another senator spoke up.

"Motion made and second, how many vote for an investigation committee being made to examine the powered ones situation?" Randor spoke up, and all the senator's flags rose. "We have a full vote on a committee. It will be formed and begin its investigation before the next meeting. This meeting has closed. Thank the gods."

The Senators filed out of the hall as Duncan turned on Keldor. "How could you play THAT card?" he growled slightly. "You know how I feel about Fisto."

"Claimed or disclaimed, he is still your brother," Keldor said apologetically. "And you cannot deny the factuality of what I said."

"It's not black and white, Keldor," Duncan sighed, shaking his head.

"I know that better then you realize old friend," Keldor said with a nod. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've things to do."

**UMOTU**

Inside the darker part of Eternos Palace, Adam and Teela walked through the hall heedlessly while Cringer fearlessly guarding the more brightly lit hallways behind them. Teela sighed as they entered the gloomy laboratory Adam's Uncle called his home.

"Hello dear sister," Lyn said as she sat on the floor in a yoga meditative position. "Good afternoon, my prince." She smiled slightly without opening her eyes. Lyn was the exact likeness of Teela only instead of tanned skin her complexion was as pale as a lily's bloom. Her died black hair was highlighted with a dark purple color was braided down her shoulders, and her small purple outfit left little to the imagination had it not been for her cloak.

"What are you doing sitting on the cold floor like that, Sis?" Teela scolded her twin. "If dad saw this he'd have kittens!"

"We wouldn't want that," Lyn opened one eye to look at her friend and sister. "Cringer would be jealous."

"What?" Teela asked, not finding the humor.

"If Duncan had kittens, Cringer wouldn't be the only cat around… she was only joke…" Adam trying to explain, only to get slapped in the back of the head by the fiery redhead.

"I know that, dimwit," Teela hissed, turning her gaze to the giggle but as her eyes landed on her sister Lyn wore a straight face. "You two are ganging up on me now, huh?" Teela asked with narrowed eyes.

"Us, gang up on you?" Adam held up his hands and took a step back. "Elders forbid the thought!" he said with a grin as Lyn climbed to her feet.

"Kill him later, it's time for your medicine, Prince Adam," she said avoiding making eye contact with the prince.

"Are you sure you should be taking anything Keldor gives you?" Teela asked worriedly as Lyn pulled a vile from the cupboard and turned to glare at Teela.

"Keldor would never harm him; Adam is like a son to him. He loves him almost as much as…" Lyn stopped herself. "Remember drink it all, my Prince."

"Bottoms up!" Adam gave a lopsided smile before drinking the light purple concoction. He guzzled it all, and as it settled inside him he doubled over coughing and wheezing.

"Adam! I told you not to drink that!" Teela scolded as the twin sisters held Adam off the ground. "He poisoned you!"

"Keldor's done no such thing," Lyn snapped back, green eyes meeting in a near-deadly stare off.

"I'm ok Teela …" Adam said, though the loss of color in his cheek told the redhead differently. "Uncle Keldor said this would be a side effect, but it'll make me stronger in the long run…"

"Adam …" Teela sighed worriedly as the girls helped him into a wooden chair in the corner.

"Keldor said it would help him become strong," Lyn nodded her agreement with the prince. Teela started to argue again, but when she saw Lyn's worried green eyes she realized she may not be the only one with a few doubts.

**UMOTU**

Snake Mountain, now nothing but a ruined fortress that was once the Snake Men's ultimate fortress, had stood empty as tombstone to the long thought dead Snake Empire. But now, it stood as a meeting ground for several military leaders whose loyalty in the Royal Family of Eternia had become weakened were gathered dressed in dark robes.

They had begun to grow impatient in the dark, wet gloomy ruins. The quiet was quickly ended as Snake Men seemed to appear from the shadows completely surrounding the group. "What's the meaning of this?" Ethan Trio asked dropping his hood and drawing his sword.

"Put down your sword, my brother," a deep almost demonic voice growled as another cloaked figure walked from the shadows, his face hidden behind a skull mask attached to his hood. "You are among allies."

"Snake Men allies?" Ethan growled not lowering his sword, but gasped when it flew from his hand.

The group watched in awe as the sword flew into the skull masked man's hand. "They are working with us for common goals," he said, looking at the emerald colored blade.

"The plan failed, Lord Skeletor?" a large angry man growled shaking his head in his cloak. "Randor's brat lives."

"A slight miscalculation, perhaps it will be easier if the boy survives anyway," Skeletor whispered in his muffled voice as he levitated the blade back to its master.

"The boy grows weaker by the day," Skeletor stated glancing around the room. "The princess is dead. Should the King and Queen fall to the Snake Men, war will erupt and then I will be named ruler."

"We must be steady and patient brothers," Skeletor held out his hands. "Soon Eternia will be mine and you as my faithful Council will lead the nation to a much grander day for our world! And then, all worlds!"

**UMOTU**

"You have summoned me?" She-Ra asked as she entered what looked like a brightly lit holy temple. At the front of the temple were statues of the long dead Council of Elders. And bowing before them was a woman in light blue and white robes, her bright green eyes were half hidden under a bird-like hood and extending from her back were a pair of gold and white wings.

"Yes, my dear, I have a mission for you," the woman said glancing over her shoulder to the heroine.

"What is your will?" She-Ra asked with a lowered face.

"It is time for you to seek out the Chosen One." She said standing to her feet and turning to face the young blonde.

"How will I know him?" She-Ra asked, making eye contact with the woman who raised her.

"You will know him. Find him and bring him to me," she said before turning back to the statue and the glowing sword imbedded in the statue's base. "Go, She-Ra, for the time has come."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**ULTIMATE HE-MAN**

**Chapter 2: I Have the Power **

"… And shortly there after the Council of Elders and Avalon changed the tide of the war and forced the … Prince Adam are you listening?" the history professor inquired, but received nothing in reply. "Prince Adam?"

"Adam!" Teela hissed as Lyn nudged the sleeping prince.

"W-What?" Adam shot to alertness looking around the classroom.

"Since you were paying so much attention, Your Highness, perhaps you can answer this simple question, who was the nation of Eternos and Avalon battling during the Great War of 621?"

"Snake Men?" Adam asked sheepishly.

"The Horde, Prince Adam," The teacher sighed. "Detention for a week for sleeping in class. Well that's it for today. Class dismissed." She said, turning and walking back to her desk.

"Adam, you have to stop falling asleep all the time," Teela complained as Adam gathered up his books.

"Prince Adam?" a soft purring voice spoke up from behind the prince.

"Hi Shena …" Adam sighed, turning to see the beautiful brunet Governor's daughter approaching with a predatory look … as usual.

"Your Royal Highness, I was wondering if you would like to perhaps have dinner some evening… My parents will be out on an exhibition … so … it would be just me and you …" Shena spoke softly running her fingers up and down Adam's arm. "I'll make it worth your while, my Prince."

Only took a moment for Adam to be flanked by the twins, Lyn on his right and Teela his left. "Hey, floozy, still trying to be princess?" Teela sneered.

"Ah, the body guards," Shena smirked at Teela and Lyn. "Just goes to show how great Adam is, lowering himself to the help's level."

"Don't make me hex you," Lyn growled making sure her shoulder brushed Adam's.

"Hey, you might want to have someone look at that broken nose, Shena," Teela suggested.

"What broken nose?" the ditzy girl asked in confusion, and blinked even more when Adam struggled to restrain his best friend.

"You better get going, Shena," Adam said warningly as Teela continued to try to wrestle out of her best friend's surprisingly strong grip.

Adam continued to hold the redhead till the brunet was clear out of the classroom. "I'll stop sleeping and daydreaming in class, Teela, when you stop trying to pick a fight with other girls."

"Me pick a fight? By the Elders, that blond hair is showing today, stupid, she started it!" Teela growled, her green eyes blazing.

"And I'm finishing it, I can fight my own battles Teela, I don't need you…" he paused to turn his gaze evenly to the quieter Lyn, "Or you to fight my battles. I'm a big boy now, girls. I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Shena would put up a fierce battle," Teela narrowed her eyes. "Anyway, while you contemplate wrestling the _lovely Lady Shena_ into submission, I have to meet Allen, **MY **_boyfriend_. Good day, **PRINCE** Adam, later sis."

Adam watched her storm off, before glancing to her sister. "Was it something I said?"

"You know, Teela," Lyn said in her usual quite tone, "Get her temper up and she'll snap at her own shadow. It's odd how it seems always on edge around you these days though."

"I guess you're right …" Adam sighed, glancing away, then blinking in surprise when Lyn brushed his cheek with her fingers.

"Don't be sad, we're just concerned about you 'sall. I … we never want to see you hurt." Lyn confessed with a pink blush crossing her nose.

"Thanks, Lyn, I appreciate it," Adam smiled back at the girl.

"Any time, my Prince," Lyn gave a slight nod, "I must be going, I must practice my exercises. Do not get yourself in any trouble." She winked before walking out the same exit her sister went through.

Adam smiled after her before sighing to himself. "Well, just like it's just me by my lonesome … again …" he shook his head. "Might as well see what's going on at the palace …"

**UMOTU**

"Uncle Keldor?" Adam asked as he and Cringer crept through the dungeons catacombs deep below the Palace, where he knew his Uncle seemed to enjoy going to be alone. After the odd disagreement with the twins at the end of class he thought his dear uncle might share some wisdom on the situation. "I was hoping to talk to you if you're down here? Uncle?" he asked again but sighed when he heard no reply... only an odd humming sound. "That's weird …" Adam narrowed his eyes and began following the sound and soon discovered a brighter light source.

He quietly snuck toward the light and sound. Sure curiosity killed the cat, but Adam would make sure Cringer made it out ok. "This goes deeper then I thought …" Adam whispered as he continued through the catacomb much farther then he had ever gone before.

"… Kiba, you are my most loyal of servants …" A demonic voice spoke from around the corner and young Adam peaked to see a hooded man standing with a group of men, speaking to a man stripped down to a pair of shorts. The prince looked around the room and found an odd tank in the center of the room surrounded with mechanical devises and mystical artifacts and runes. "Are you willing to go the distance for our rule of Eternia my friend?" the hooded man said with his back to the prince.

"I will do what you wish of me, Lord Skeletor." the man known as Kiba said, flicking his long red hair behind him.

"Excellent, then you will be the first of my grand army." Skeletor pointed toward the tank. "Enter and be reborn."

"Yes m'lord …" Kiba bowed and entered to the tank.

"Ethan. Prepare the alteration."

"Sir." The soldier said walking up. "Apprentice, you know what to do." He said turning to the shadows where another hooded figure joined them. She seemed hesitant for a moment. "Apprentice. Do not forget our deal." The hood moved signifying the person nodding and she raised her arms toward the tank, muttering something so softly Adam could barely hear the sound.

The runes around the tank began to glow. "Ethan, begin the alterations." Skeletor growled.

The man did as ordered, and almost instantly Kiba began screaming and jerking inside the tank.

Adam's eyes widened when Kiba began to physically grow in height and muscle mass. Red fur began to appear all over his body, and his face extended into a short wolf life snout with jagged fangs, pointed ears and slanted animal eyes. "It is finished, you did well my apprentice. Your beloved will live to see another day." Skeletor said to the robed figure. "You may go. You have no more use today, child." He then glanced around to Ethan and the other men present. "Go, I must assess his loyalty. If it is successful we will meet again at Snake Mountain in one week to discuss future plans. Dismissed." He growled and no one seemed to question his orders as they all left, some even passing Adam's hiding spot.

Adam peaked back again once the coast was clear and saw the hooded man opening the tank. "Come to me, old friend."

The growling monster that was once a man crawled toward Skeletor on all force, growling and snarling. "Do you still yield to me?"

"Yes Master Skeletor …" the beast snarled. "I will do what you wish of me, My Lord …"

"Excellent. From this day forth Kiba is no more," Skeletor's voice spoke with sick amusement. "You shall be known as Beast Man."

"Yes Master …" Beast Man growled before turning his disfigured face toward Adam's hiding spot and sniffing the air.

"There is another here, Lord," Beast Man growled, "A child … and an animal … both young soft meat …"

"Bring the human to me, Beast Man, the animal if you can as well but he is of little consequence. Do not trouble with him if he attempts to escape." Skeletor instructed, and before Adam and Cringer could run the monstrous Beast jumped clear across the room to land right in front of him. "Hello pup." Beast Man growled, his clawed hand digging into Adam's shoulder.

Cringer hissed and leapt to his master's aid, only to be backhanded and knocked into the unforgiving wall. The green tiger fell to the floor in a heap, unconscious.

Beast Man lifted Adam by the neck and carrying him back to Skeletor. Adam's eyes widened as he came face to face with the warlord's skull-mask. "How much did you see, Boy?" Skeletor growled.

"W-Who are you?" Adam asked the cloaked man.

"Beast Man, persuade him to talk." Skeletor instructed and the red-furred half man/half animal brought his free claw around and sank his claws into the flesh of Adam's belly.

Adam cried out in pain. "Are you ready to talk yet?" Skeletor smiled behind his mask. When Adam made no notion of breaking, the masked man tisked. "Too bad, oh well, have fun with him Beast Man."

An hour of torture later Adam was on the ground twitching in pain. "He shouldn't last much longer with those injuries." Adam vaguely heard Skeletor speaking over him. "Take him to the forest. Leave him for someone to find but far enough away he will be long since dead. Such a tragic fate to befall the crown prince … killed by wild animals when he wondered too far out in the forest to play … the King and Queen will be devastated …"

Beast Man picked up the near limp Adam by the back of his tattered shirt, and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Adam took a glance at Skeletor as Beast Man carried him away and heard the mad man whisper. "Long live the Prince."

**UMOTU**

A white horse softly moved through the forest toward Eternos. Its rider sat quietly in her red robes, her young face showing only confusion as she mulled over her mission. "I don't understand, Spirit," the teenaged girl whispered, turning her deep blue eyes to her snow white stallion. "How will I know the one I seek?" she asked in a soft monotone voice. The stallion stopped quickly and snorted. "What is it, Spirit?" the girl asked, carefully dismounting the horse, and drawing a small dagger with golden trim handle and a unique oval-shaped gem at the base of the blade.

The girl crouched down and eased toward the direction Spirit was watching. She gasped when she saw a red furred demon carrying the young prince. "The Prince …" the girl gasped, even at a distance Adam's wounds looked bad… very bad.

"Now your highness, lets see what your insides look like …" she heard Beast Man growl.

"No!" She gasped in horror. She stood to her feet and stepped toward her horse with her dagger still in her hand. She held the handle in both hands and touched the gem to her chest. She slowly lifted it over her head and closed her eyes. "For the honor of Grayskull…"

The blade of the dagger shattered as the gem gave out a blinding light and pure rays of energy erupted from where the blade sat in the handle. The handles of the dagger extended as the girl visibly aged from teenaged to what looked like mid twenties. Her arms and legs grew muscular yet still feminine as her cloak morphed to a white battle skirt and flowing red cape. Her dirty blond hair extended down to the mid of her back and took a shiny golden color as a golden tiara appeared on her forehead.

Finally the energy formed a long, glowing metallic blade from the end of handle making her dagger into the Sword of Protection. She brought the Sword down and laid the flat in into her palm. "**I am She-Ra!**" She proclaimed before turning to matters at hand.

Beast Man never knew what hit him as She-Ra leapt into action, slugging him right in the snout sending the red furred monster flying away from the prince. "I do not know what you are or why you wish harm on the Prince, but I will not let you lay another hand on him."

The monstrosity leapt back at the warrior, only to come face first with her boot. He landed on all fours and snarled at her. "He's dead already, fighting you is pointless." He growled before running away through the forest.

She-Ra watched for a moment before going down on one knee at the boy's side. She ran her impassive eyes over the boy's mauled body. "It is … going to be ok …" She whispered, finding a strange tremble in her voice. She could feel in her soul, she knew this boy. And not just as the Prince of Eternia. The Sorceress said she would know the Chosen One when she found him. Was this young man she felt an insatiable urge to protect the one she was meant to find?

"A-Adora?" Adam moaned moving his head slightly.

She-Ra placed a hand on his forehead and frowned. "A fever … Infection must be starting to set in …" the warrior closed her eyes and placed her hands on Adam's chest, calling upon her powers to attempt to heal his wounds. Some of the minor ones closed though most simply reopened. She felt panic and frustration start to set in for the first time in her memory. She had never seen a wound too great for her powers.

"Spirit!" She called out, and the white stallion quickly answered the call. She drew her Sword of Protection and pointed it to her companion. A blast of energy shot from the tip and washed over the horse. Spirit reared up as his coat took on a silvery white color. Feathered wings on his side and a long horn grew in the center of his forehead as a red saddle and face protector appeared. "Swift-Wind, we must hurry."

"Then we have no time to speak," the Unicorn said with a deep nod as the Princess of Power lifted the boy's broken body into her arms, cradling him.

She quickly leapt onto her mount's back, and tightened her grip on Adam's trembling form. "Grayskull, Swift-Wind… and hurry!"

**UMOTU**

King Randor and Queen Marlena sat on their thrones with the rest of the court as the Court Magician Orko performed his daily palace tricks. The small odd magician would only be a little less then two and a half foot tall, if not for the fact he was floating in the air. His patch worked clothing, purple ragged cloak and large hat hid all his features save his glowing yellow eyes. He was in the process of telling a humorous story while juggling eggs when he suddenly stopped, and took a far away look in his eyes. It didn't even seem to phase him as the eggs broke on his head.

"Orko? What's the matter?" Marlena asked worriedly at the Magician's odd behavior.

"Oh it's nothing," Orko spun back toward her floating in the air happily. "Just some Hap-Hap-Happy news! Grand news, grandest news to ever cross this planet since the days of He-Ro the Great!"

"Then what is this good news, Orko?" Man at Arms asked from the King's side.

"After all this time, all the waiting," Orko sounded even more hyper then usual. "HE has come!"

"Who has come, Orko?" the King asked playing along, thinking this was just another of the jester's stories.

Orko didn't have a chance to reply as Keldor ran into the Court.

"Your Highness, dear brother, I hate to be the barer of bad news but I felt it best come from me …" Keldor said sadly as he approached his half brother. "Randor … dear Marlena … I fear something has happened to young Adam …"

"Adam?" Randor asked as Marlena grabbed his arm. "What …" he started to ask, but before he could finish his sentence the alarm sounded.

"What now?" Randor asked standing to his feet.

"Sire! Snake Men, and they're attacking in full!" one of the Royal Guard reported.

"WHAT?" Keldor screeched angrily.

"Ready the Guard, get the civilians to safety!" Randor ordered as the palace went on high alert.

"Impatient fools …" Keldor growled under his breath clinching his fist. "Khan will pay for this treachery."

**UMOTU**

Adam slowly opened his eyes and found himself on a soft feather bed. "What … happened."

"Welcome back, young Adam," a woman's spoke from his bedside and he turned to find the Sorceress seated watching him.

"Who… Who are you? And where am I?" Adam's hoarse voice questioned.

"I am known as the Sorceress, and this is my home. Castle Grayskull," the woman smiled warmly. "You did give us quite the scare, my young friend. It seemed touch and go but you will be fine now. Never fear."

"What was that thing that attacked me?" Adam asked, "It used to be a guy then … Skeletor … he really exists and he was in the palace catacombs."

"Skeletor seems to be everywhere but nowhere," Sorceress said standing up, "He is masterminding a war that he hopes will gain him control of the Kingdom of Eternos. We must stop him at all costs."

"I won't let him hurt any of my friends or my parents," Adam said fighting to sit up.

"Are you willing to fight, Prince Adam, fight for your people, your kingdom and loved ones?" Sorceress asked standing up and moving to sit beside him on the bed.

"I'd like to," Adam said reaching down to touch his bandaged belly. "But … I'm like hundred pounds soak and wet and I'm sick all the time … I'm not a fighter …I'm barely a prince."

"And how do you feel now?" Sorceress asked with a knowing smile.

"Sore … tired … but … I'm ok," Adam said, looking at the woman's green eyes. She really reminded him of Teela and Lyn for some reason.

"Then, I wish to show you something," the Sorceress stood and turned to the doorway. "She-Ra. You may enter." Adam smiled when he recognized the warrior who had saved him from the Snake Men earlier in the week. "I believe you have met my bodyguard She-Ra. She is the one who saved you from this … Beast Man."

"Hello, my Prince," She-Ra gave a small bow, speaking in a monotone voice. "I am please to see you are ok."

"She speaks the truth, she is usually in full control of her emotions," Sorceress said as She-Ra helped him stand. "She was deeply concerned and fearful of your wellbeing when she brought you to me." She said, and Adam noticed a faint flush to the warrior's cheeks.

"Let us go to the central chamber, I believe you will find a way to protect those you care for." Sorceress said leading the two out of the room and on out of the small tower.

"Whoa …" Adam said glancing around the outside of the building at the inside of Castle Grayskull. "It's more like Grayskull City …" He whispered, and it was indeed. From where he stood, he could see down every abandoned street as far as he could see stone towers and buildings with a single tall structure in the center of the Castle-City.

"This way if you please," Sorceress said, walking toward the central most structure.

"This place is huge, how come I've never heard of this place before?" Adam asked looking around.

"Grayskull will only be found by those who need to find it, and who are worthy of finding there way." Sorceress explained. "She-Ra was the last before you to find their way here."

The rest of the trip was made in silence as Adam leaned on She-Ra and took in the sights of the seemingly long forgotten city.

"This, this is the heart of Castle Grayskull," Sorceress said stopping before the tallest tower's front gates. Adam's eyes widened when Sorceress opened the doors and inside instead of stone walls, there was a massive crystallized structure and in the very center of the chamber a statue of the Ancient Elders of Eternia. "Come with me, Prince Adam, It is time to face your destiny."

"I can help you no longer, Adam," She-Ra said reluctantly, "From here on it is your journey to walk." She said as Adam followed the Sorceress into the chamber. He took one last glance back to see the warrior watching him in concern as the door closed.

"He-Ro created this central chamber as his private fortress, this is where he went to seek guidance from the Elders," Sorceress explained as they approached the statue. "He dedicated his life to defending people who couldn't defend themselves, using the Power of the Elders here at Castle Grayskull." Sorceress said as they came to a stop at the statue. "This was his sword." She said motioning to the ancient looking almost completely rusted blade half imbedded in the base of the statue. "This … is the Sword of Power."

"It looks more like the Sword of Rust." Adam said looking critically at the blade. "Let me get this straight you expect me …" he said motioning to his boney arms, "To fight off the Snake Men and this Skeletor guy with a rusty sword?"

"Remove the sword from the stone and then we will decide," Sorceress said, motioning to the sword's cloth handle.

Adam shrugged and gripped the handle with both hands. "One … two … three!" He said as he jerked on the sword. Nothing. He let go, spit on his palms and tried again. After grunting, groaning, pulling and tugging, he finally stopped and glanced to the Sorceress. "It won't budge…" Sorceress just smiled with her green eyes dancing in amusement.

"Of course. You are trying to pull it for all the wrong reasons. Do not pull it because I am telling you to pull a silly old piece of rust from a rock. Pull it with the belief it will help you protect your family… your friends … your father King Randor, your mother Queen Marlena, Man at Arms … Teela and Lyn. Do it for them. And remember you are not fighting alone. remember by the Power of Grayskull, anything is possible." Sorceress smiled, "Try it again, young one, this time … by the Power of Grayskull."

_In your heart you're burning with desire_

"Ok …" Adam said gripping the sword with both hands. "By the …" He started and gasped when the sword slide out a half an inch, and began to spark slightly. "What the …"

"Go on, Adam," Sorceress urged.

_there's a yearning deep inside your soul_

"By the …" Adam continued, pulling with all his might, the rusty blade cracking and sparking as it slowly slide out. "Power of …" Adam continued as the sword slide a little farther out.

_When you reach for the truth you can start the fire_

"By the power of …" Adam repeated as the sword was almost completely out of the stone. The Prince was so focused on pulling, that he wasn't noticing the waves of electric energy running up his arms from where he was grasping the sword.

_Destiny is calling you_

_Stand up and take control_

"**BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!**" Adam called out as the Blade was completely free, and he held it high above his head. A moment later the rusted blade shattered releasing wave after wave of blinding energy from the hilt.

_And when your dreams are lifting you high above the sky_

She-Ra had to shield her eyes as a brilliant beam of light erupted from the top of the central tower cutting into the sky, and began pulsing outward. She had to quickly brace herself on the side of the building as the entire planet began to tremble violently.

_Don't try to keep yourself from falling_

At Eternos the battle between the Royal Guard and Snake Men stopped as the city shook, and every cloud in the sky rolled back and instead of blue the sky shined a brilliant golden white.

_Find your inner voice and then you will see the light_

"W-What's happening?" Marlena asked as she clung to her husband. The palace felt as if it would shake apart.

All the while Orko danced around. "The Chosen One! It's time! I knew that kid had potential!"

_Can you hear your highest calling? _

Sorceress couldn't stay on her feet as the chamber shook and she couldn't see at all for the blinding light. All she could do was stay down on her hands and knees and hold on as the room shook violently.

_Take a chance and your spirit can find the glory  
Got the will  
Nothing can stand in your way  
_

Adam had never felt anything like this before. He just held on to the handle as energy washed over him, flowing through him. He felt his body changing. He grew taller, much taller. His muscles grew and bulged; growing stronger … swelling with the energy the sword was giving him.

_Put your fate in your hands  
write your own story  
_

He physically aged at least ten years, his face grew more defined, and his dirty blond hair grew slightly longer and turned a golden blond.

_You can make your own tomorrow  
'cause your future starts today. _

His clothing was the next to take a physical change. His shoes changed into leather boots with pockets along the rims. His blood stained shirt and vest completely disappeared, and his shredded pants were replaced by armored leg pieces, with a leather loin cloth-like shorts. Metal shoulder pads and a chest piece with a red cross appeared on the center of his chest with twin ruby studded straps. The strap came from the top of chest piece to the metallic shoulder pads and on down around his back to attach back to the bottom of the chest piece. And finally a pair of matching silver and gold arm guards at his wrists.

_And when your dreams are lifting you  
high above the sky  
_

All that was left of the sword was the handle, still erupting energy from hilt. Metal tendrils began to rise from the handle, first forming a jagged hand guard.

_Don't try to keep yourself from falling_

Slowly a blade began to rise from the hilt, nearing four and a half foot length, made from shimmering reflective metal.

The Chosen One brought the Sword of Power down and gripped the blade with his free hand and pulled it to him, flexing his muscles.

_Find your inner voice and then you will see the light_

"**I … Have … THE POWER!**"

_Can you hear your highest calling?_

**To Be Continued … **

**A/N: Song credits: "Highest Calling" by Stan Bush **


End file.
